Quests
* Anniversary quests * Frostfell quests * Halloween quests * Tradeskill quests Rewards Most newer quests will place a reward in the Quests > Rewards window. The Rewards window can be accessed by the EQ button, Quests, Rewards. A maximum of 10 rewards may be saved in the window. Original EverQuest *Upgraded Pelts (Improves pelts for tradeskills) The Planes of Power * Flagging Guide Gates of Discord * Unlock door to Yxtta primal area Omens of War * Muramite Proving Grounds group trials (raise resistances cap): ** The Mastery of Destruction ** The Mastery of Efficiency ** The Mastery of Fear ** The Mastery of Ingenuity ** The Mastery of Subversion ** The Mastery of Weaponry Dragons of Norrath * Dragons of Norrath progression Depths of Darkhollow * Emperor Draygun (Raid) * Sendaii, the Hive Queen * Slipgear's Errands (Reward) ** Explore the Depths ** Chart the Undershore ** Explore Stoneroot Falls ** Brave the Ruins of Illsalin ** Explore The Hive * The Depths of Darkhollow (Reward) **Find Fibblebrap in the Creep of Corathus: *** Find Fibblebrap 1: The Mines, Find Fibblebrap 2: Lost Caverns, Find Fibblebrap 3: The Hive, Find Fibblebrap 4: The Korlach, Find Fibblebrap 5: The Rescue **Learn the fate of Elder Longshadow in Undershore: *** Freeing an Elder, The Orb of Subversion, A Plea for Help, Trailing Longshadow, Confronting a Traitor **Survive the Korlach Leviathan Below Stoneroot Falls: *** The Search for Coral, Learning the Power, Discovering the Secret, Taking Control, Korlah, the Deep Leviathan **Fulfill Jarzarrad's Prophecy in the Ruins of Illsalin: *** Preemptive Strike, Praetorian Guard, The Fall of Illsalin, The Seeker, Into the Shadows **Rescue the Ecologist of Expedition 328 from the Hive: *** The Lost Notebook, Cavern Botany, The Search for Clues, Rescue Cicero! * Transmogrify Fibblebrap Gems - This quest can be used to transfer the experience from one item to another. It will not work on many of the evolving items. The Serpent's Spine * Gygun's Last Request, Gygun's Treasure (Reward) * Charm of Lore - Reward is the Serpent Seeker's Charm of Lore. * Shield of the Otherworld The Buried Sea * Katta Castrum Portal Quests ** Portal Activation: Sanctuary ** Portal Activation: Dangerous Grounds ** Portal Activation: War Torn Portals * The Buried Sea Progression Quests (Soltaris flagging) ** Solteris Access #0: A City in Peril (Overview) ** Solteris Access #8: Stop the Ritual ** Solteris Access #8a: A City in Peril * Jonas Dagmire's Skeletal Hand Secrets of Faydwer * [[Our Lost Brother map|Map for the Our Lost Brother quests]] * Were-Orc Bone Circum * Bloodmoon Taxidermy * Gyrospire Relocation Research * Dwinn series of nine quests (link is to the first one) - Reward is Purified Flawless Faycite Triad, a 25 purity aug (removable). * The Invasion of the Defilers - Five quests. Reward is a charm aug: Valthon's Memory Shard. * Vrald's Lost Brother - Reward is Vrald's Silken Sack, a 12 slot 100% weight reduction bag. Seeds of Destruction * Baron Yosig's Skeleton - Reward: Baron Yosig's Skeleton, Effect: Illusion Iksar Skeleton (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 2.0) * Blood of the Fallen quest - Reward: Blood of the Fallen - 22 stage quest. * Dark Soul Crystal - Reward: Dark Soul Crystal - 22 stage quest. * Oceangreen Collection Quest (additional link:Oceangreen Collection Quest) - Reward: Bayle's Heraldic Crest * The Grand Illusion - Reward: Bone Mask of the Ancient Iksar * Bonus quests. If you tell a Herald in one of the SoD zones, "Special", you may be given a "Bonus" task. This will give you extra chronobines, experience, and faction for completing one of the regular tasks. Underfoot * Coldain Shawl 2.0 #1: Still Hungry * Coldain Shawl 2.0 #2: Will It Live? These tasks allow you to exchange two raid weapons for a single weapon from the same tier: :* Weapon Reforging: Palladium - Brell's Rest, Cooling Chamber, Pellucid Grotto, Arthicrex, Foundation, and Underquarry raids. :* Weapon Reforging: Iridium - Fungal Forest, Lichen Creep, and three Brell's Temple raids. :* Weapon Reforging: Rhodium - Volska's Husk and Convorteum raids. House of Thule * Zoywiki - Good guide to HoT quests and progression. * Rasper's Repository: House of Thule * A Tearable Fear - Group mission. * Find My Brudders - House of Thule zone solo quest. * Morell's Challenge - Warning: It is EXTREMELY important to remember to do all of Buck's dialogue inside the mission or else the portals won't spawn. * Welcome to My Nightmare - House of Thule zone progression mission. * Fear Itself zone quests * Morell's Castle zone quests Veil of Alaris * Veil of Alaris pre-launch quests Epic quests * Druid * Monk * Epic 2.5 (An Epic Augment) - See The Demiplane of Blood raid for the raid to obtain the piece needed. Special * Ancient Heroes * Event Coordinator Baublie Diggs in West Freeport gives out tradeskill trophy quests. * Breaking the Seal - No longer in game. * Gathering Holiday Cheer - Solo Frostfell task. * Giants, Giants, Giants! - Only in game at limited times. * In the Absence of Fear - House of Thule Prelude Events achievement - No longer in game. * Parts is Parts and Maximum Capacity - Paired solo Anniversary quests. * The Origin of the Cuniculus - Seasonal task, only available around Easter time. Reward is Madness of Stomple. * Under Your Skin - Halloween group instanced mission. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Annual events